Finally
by jellybean0526
Summary: What if pete hadnt walked out to see sam and addison kissing? Would it have been different. A cute little one shot


_**Its 11:15 pm and I have to get up for school at 5:30 am but after the Addie/Sam scene on tonight's episode I just can not sleep without writing thing one shot =)**_

_

* * *

_

"I'm tired of doing the right thing; For once maybe I should do the wrong thing."

Addison smiled at Sam fully knowing what "the wrong thing was."

"Sam."

She backed up a little when Sam grabbed her arms and pulled her in towards him kissing her she almost let herself melt into the kiss before pushing him away.

"Sam."

Sam went around to the other side of the wall with Addison grabbing her by her arms and with little force pushing her against the wall and holding her arms so she couldn't protest. Addison allowed herself to give in kissing him back. Sam brought his hands to her face and her hands fell to his waist.

"Sam…"

"Mmm"

"Inside."

That one word brought the greatest smile to Sam's face. She was going to allow this to happen. He lifted her up not breaking the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Everything was running through Addison's mind right now but she couldn't think about anyone but herself anymore. She wanted to be happy and Sam was who made her happy. She was in love with him and by the end of the night she would let him know. Sam reached her back door and closed it shut with his foot immediately bringing her to the couch and laying her down. Moving his mouth from her lips to her neck.

"Oh god Sam."

Addison began to unbutton Sam's shirt then pulled it over his head. Sam looked at Addison with questioning in his eyes.

"Addison; if your going to change your mind then we have to stop now."

Addison brought her lips to Sam's and pulled back.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I promise."

"Good."

Sam smiled down at Addison and began to lift her shirt up exposing her flat stomach he planted soft kisses on the exposed skin. He pulled Addison so she was now sitting up then in one swift motion pulled her sweater up over her head and tossed it to the floor. Sam smiled when he realized Addison didn't have a bra on underneath her sweater. They both admired each others bare skin for a moment before Sam moved his hands to her pj pants. He laced his fingers in side her pants pulling them down leaving her in nothing but black lacey panties. He stood up undoing his belt then pulling his pants down and stepping out of them. He moved back on top of Addison and ran one hand up to her breast the other down inside her panties.

"Oh god Sam."

Sam nibbled at her nipple which hardened at his touch. And he moaned when Addison moved her hands into his boxers. She grabbed onto the waist band and pushed them down his legs. This was it; it was really happening her and Sam was all becoming real. Sam repeated Addison's actions and pulled her panties down so that they both lay naked. Sam stood up to position himself at Addison's entrance. He began to slide himself into her but when he heard Addison let out a cry of pain he quickly pulled back worried.

"Are you okay Addie?"

"Yeah I'm fine its just, your big is all."

Sam brought his lips to Addison's ear and whispered.

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

"Okay"

Once again Sam positioned himself at Addison's entrance and kissed her he slowly slide himself inside her stopping half way when he noticed the expression of pain on her face.

"Addison, look at me. Hey look at me, good now look at me and only me and don't think about it."

"Okay."

Sam with one swift motion finished pushing himself inside of her and kissed Addison to distract her from any pain. After a while of her getting used to him he began to move inside and out of her in a steady pace.

"Oh Sam."

"Mm Addie you feel amazing."

"Oh god Sam!"

Sam began to pump harder and faster into Addison as they were both close to reaching their climax.

"Sam OH MY GOD! SAM IM GONNA CUM."

"Hold it for me Addie, wait for me. Cum with me."

Addison held on as long as possible and when Sam felt Addison tighten around him then reach her high he did as well spilling himself inside of her.

After they both caught their breath Sam repositioned themselves on the couch and grabbed the blanket that had been thrown over the arm chair next to them. When they lay in each others arms later that night Addison thought about the promise she had made to herself.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"I…I love you."

Shocked by the words Sam brought his lips down to kiss Addison's head.

"I love you too."

END read and review please =)

And to everyone reading my other story I havent forgotten I've just been really busy with school and all -_- school sucks thank god for summer soon. I promise to try and update my other story this weekend but I'm going to a stay awake athon at my school tmrw; then Saturday I'm with family and Sunday I'm going to see my uncle so I'll try my hardest but latest will be Monday333


End file.
